


It's Mutual

by TheAdorableTia



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, I think it's cute though, M/M, Meet-Cute, This is literally just an extended drabble, Tumblr, just so much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAdorableTia/pseuds/TheAdorableTia
Summary: The modern setting au where John and Roger are tumblr mutuals who meet one day through a twist of fate.
Relationships: John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	It's Mutual

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Phoenix_Queen for encouraging me! This really is just a cute little fluff fic about Roger an John being tumblr mutuals who meet in the real world. I hope you like it, and the tumblr lore it's based on!

Roger smiled at the screen of his phone. He was scrolling through his feed while waiting to get on the tube, checking in to see what sort of shenanigans his mutuals had gotten into before he had to be in class. He had been tagged in a post that was railing on about the state of the UK educational system. Deaky-on-toost was Roger's tumblr soulmate. It was true that they'd never spoken to each other except through their posts and asks, and the occasional private message, but for Roger, it was true love.

Deaky was funny and insanely smart; he was an electrical engineering student, and was really cute. Well, Roger imagined he was anyways. The most he’d ever seen of the guy was his hands in pictures of the projects he shared on his feed. The hands looked really nice though, big with long fingers that Roger just knew were made to hold his own.

God, Roger really did have it bad for Deaky. He shook his head and chastised himself as he took a seat on the tube. He was a grown ass man. A twenty-one year old college student, not some prepubescent girl harboring a silly crush. Yet, here he was pining for a tumblr mutual, of all people. His best friend, Freddie, had caught him giggling at different memes that Deaky had posted more than once while lounging around their flat. He’d also told Roger to ‘slide into his DMs already, you numpty.’ Not like that would help any. Roger guessed that Deaky lived somewhere in the UK, but even if he did, it could have been almost anywhere with a college that offered electrical engineering. That didn’t help narrow it down much.

But no, Roger just kept liking and reblogging. Kept tagging him in posts and sending dumb asks to Deaky-on-toost. Maybe one day he’d get the courage to ask him to meet, but today was not that day.

  
  


John’s phone pinged and vibrated against him. He pulled the device from his pocket, and a small grin pulled at his lips when he saw the notification.

‘PlayingInMeddows has reblogged your post.’

He looked up quickly, noting that he still had a couple of minutes before his train was set to arrive. He opened up the tumblr app on his phone and saw that Meddows had replied to his dumb text post about the failures of the educational system. It was a stupid little thing, barely more than some sentences babbling on about his frustrations with homework.

He laughed softly, and felt a slight blush creep into his cheeks for a moment. For a while now, John had been harboring some sort of feelings for Meddows. He didn’t exactly know how to categorize those feelings though. There was a sense of camaraderie, admiration and a little something else that he couldn’t quite place. It was there in the moments when he saw the notifications with his username saying he’d tagged John or a message popped up from the guy. A slight fluttering in his heart.

He shook his head to clear out the thoughts, and saw that Meddows had also put up a picture of the progress he’d been making on fixing up a vintage van from the seventies. He felt weirdly proud of the progress the man had made on the vehicle. John had followed along with every step of the process and had even made suggestions on how to fix some parts of it.

The love of classic cars was just one of many things the two of them had in common. They were both Uni students working towards difficult degrees, loved music, played instruments, and had similar juvenile senses of humor. It was a little embarrassing, but John considered Meddows to be one of his closest friends, and if he were to admit it: he wished that it could be more. John knew that he would never have the courage to say anything, though. Not to mention, he would come off as a total creeper. Who does that? No, John would just keep his mouth shut, so to speak. It didn’t stop him from hoping.

John stepped onto the train when it pulled up to the platform and found a seat in the corner. As soon as he sat down, he buried his face in his phone again, pulled into the world of PlayingInMeddows.

  
  


Roger hopped onto the tube, having barely made it on, even though he’d been standing right there when the train pulled up. He peeked around the car, only to find there was one available seat left. It was nestled into the corner of the compartment, next to an older woman and a long haired brunette engrossed in their phone. Roger politely excused himself as he sat down, and the brunette looked up from their phone to give him a polite smile in return. The guy was gorgeous. Long, wavy brown hair framed a face with startling green-grey eyes. He had a long nose, and thin, but well shaped lips that looked very kissable. 

John looked up from his phone when he noticed a person had sat next to him, giving the traditional polite nod and smile, and fully intended to go back to his musings. Instead he was captured by the big baby blue eyes of the young man who had settled in next to him. His hair was long like his own, but it was less wavy and was a golden blond color that looked silky to touch. The guy had full pink lips, and a blush rose up in John’s cheeks as he pulled his eyes from them to meet blue again.

Roger’s eye flicked down to the phone held in the brunette’s tight grasp and recognized that he was scrolling through a tumblr feed. This made Roger’s grins grow, and in a fit of perceived brilliance, he said as nonchalantly as he could. 

“I like your shoelaces.”

John felt warmth in his face from the compliment, but then he remembered that he was wearing zip up platform boots. They didn’t have any laces on them. His mind did a bit of a twirl for a moment before realizing that his phone was still in his hand, and the tumblr app was very visible to the stranger next to him. Then it truly hit him. He remembered those old Legendary Posts, the ones that talked about the tumblr passphrase, and a smile spread across his lips, showing the little gap in his front teeth. 

“Thanks, I stole them from the president.” He spoke softly. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before they both began to laugh like hyenas. It startled the passengers around them, and they tried to suppress the laughter, and it turned into quiet giggles as they covered their mouths and tried to breath. It was absolutely ridiculous. There was no way this was happening. Both men had never once thought that this would be something that could actually happen in real life, and yet here they were on the London tube giggling about a dumb meme that only the few like them would know.

Roger held out his hand to the man next to him, laughter still lacing the edge of his words. His smile was brilliant, and genuine. “Roger.”

John’s hand felt like it might engulf Roger’s with how large it was. Roger’s hand was warm and calloused like his own. “John, pleasure to meet you.”

It felt so normal, and underneath it felt like there was an unspoken connection between the two that neither man could place. It just felt right to be in each other’s presence. They spoke softly to one another for the next few minutes, giggling about different memes they had seen recently. John and Roger both revealed that they were students there in London and that the schools they were attending weren’t too far from each other, just one stop on the tube away from each other. 

“Do you..” Roger said after the announcement that his stop was coming up next was made, “maybe want to go get a pint with me after classes?” He had a hopeful grin on his face. He’d liked spending the last few minutes with John, and had a feeling in his gut that was pushing him towards seeing more of the man.

A flush creeped up into John’s cheeks, that Roger had to admit was very cute on the brunette. It took John a moment to reply, his shyness returning now that the situation had really sunk in. This beautiful man wanted to hang out with him more, and John gave in to the compulsion and said, “I’d love to. My classes are over at four.”

Roger looked triumphant at John’s answer, “This is my stop,” he said as the train began to slow. “Give me your tumblr handle and I can message you about where to meet.” 

“It’s Deaky-on-toost.” John said without hesitation. At that answer, he saw Roger’s already big eyes widen even more, and his chin dropped in a look of shock. 

“Deaky?” Roger said in a voice that was higher than his already slightly feminine voice. “It’s really you?” The blond was absolutely stunned. Deaky, his Deaky, was right here in front of him, and yes, he was every bit as cute as Roger had assumed he would be. More even.

John’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Wait, do you.. Do you already follow me?” 

Roger nodded, still a bit stunned at this turn of events. “We’re mutuals.”

This didn’t help John very much at all. He had a small gang of mutuals, most of which were his fellow students but he did have a fair few that were not. “Which one?” As he asked, he had a sneaking suspicion that he knew exactly who Roger was deep inside of his brain, and his soul.

“PlayingInMeddows.” Roger’s voice was barely above a whisper now, his head tilted in closer to the brunette’s. 

John’s mind went blank. He was face to face with Meddows. Meddows! The mutual he’d been kinda sorta pining after for months now. There were no words. How could he speak to this man? He felt indescribably close to this person, but to be in front of him was an entirely different game. The guy was way more gorgeous than John could ever dream of.

A loud dinging sound announced the arrival of the train into the station where Roger had to depart.

“That’s me,” Roger said as the doors slid open. He stood and readjusted the bag he was carrying. “I’ll see you later John. Pints after class, remember?” He said as a smile curled up one corner of his lips. 

John nodded, and a grin tugged at his lips. Meddows - Roger - had seen him for who he really was beyond the screen, and still wanted to see him. It made that little flutter in his heart happen. “Yeah, alright. Message me later.”

Roger gave John a little wave as he stepped off the train, a spring in his step as he did. He couldn’t wait to see the look on Freddie’s face when he told him about this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments below and come yell at me on tumblr where my username is the same as on here!


End file.
